Aspects of the present disclosure relate generally to wireless communication systems, and more particularly, to configuring resources for transmitting reference signals.
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code-division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time-division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency-division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency-division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, and single-carrier frequency division multiple access (SC-FDMA) systems.
These multiple access technologies have been adopted in various telecommunication standards to provide a common protocol that enables different wireless devices to communicate on a municipal, national, regional, and even global level. For example, a fifth generation (5G) wireless communications technology (which can be referred to as 5G new radio (5G NR)) is envisaged to expand and support diverse usage scenarios and applications with respect to current mobile network generations. In an aspect, 5G communications technology can include services such as: enhanced mobile broadband (eMBB) addressing human-centric use cases for access to multimedia content, services and data; ultra-reliable-low latency communications (URLLC) with certain specifications for latency and reliability; and massive machine type communications, which can allow a very large number of connected devices and transmission of a relatively low volume of non-delay-sensitive information. As the demand for mobile broadband access continues to increase, however, further improvements in 5G communications technology and beyond may be desired.
In 5G, the availability of unpaired spectrum in high frequency band has led to selection of time division duplexing (TDD) as a prominent deployment scenario for resource utilization. Dynamic TDD, which is similar to enhanced interference mitigation and traffic adaptation (eIMTA) in LTE, can provide additional flexibility for configuring resources, but may be limited due to cross-link interference (CLI) where a device served by one base station may transmit uplink communications that interfere with downlink communications from another base station (to another device) and/or where a base station may transmit downlink communications (to a device) that interfere with uplink communications from another device to another base station.